


Nomor Tak Dikenal

by yucc



Series: satu irama [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, College, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Nomor yang sama terus-terusan mengganggu ponsel Kuroko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kikuro, telepon] untuk ari.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kuroko sudah sampai pada kalimat terakhir untuk bab dua skripsinya saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu menghela napas. Ia meninggalkan papan ketiknya dan meraih ponsel di ujung meja. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Kening Kuroko sempat berkerut sambil ia menimbang harus mengangkat atau tidak. Kuroko memutuskan untuk membiarkan telepon tersebut berlalu.

Deringan terdengar untuk kedua kalinya saat Kuroko sedang mengetik. Setelah melirik ke layar ponsel dan mendapati nomor yang sama dengan penelepon sebelumnya, Kuroko memilih untuk mengabaikan telepon yang masuk itu.

Ponsel Kuroko kembali berdering. Kali ini, ia baru saja selesai membereskan laptop dan bersiap untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Nomor yang tadi masih saja bersikeras meneleponnya. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengangkat dan bersiap untuk bilang bahwa si penelepon salah sambung—

"KUROKOCCHIII!!"

Kuroko bersyukur menggeser layar dalam kondisi ponsel belum di dekat telinganya.

"Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Ponsel sekarang sudah berada di samping telinganya. Ia harap, Kise tidak berbicara dengan suara nyaring lagi.

"Akhirnya diangkat juga!" Suara Kise menyiratkan kelegaan dari seberang sana. "Aku kira akan selamanya diabaikan oleh Kurokocchi."

Kuroko terkadang tidak mengerti, bagaimana suara Kise bisa memproyeksikan ekspresinya. Hanya dari sambungan telepon, Kuroko bisa melihat raut cemberut Kise di dalam kepalanya.

"Ini nomor siapa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar. "Tidak ada keterangan kalau Kise-kun yang meneleponku di ponselku."

"Nomor sementara, Kurokocchi!" Belum sempat Kuroko bertanya apa yang Kise maksud, si rambut pirang sudah lebih dahulu melanjutkan, "Ponselku baru saja hilang."

Alis Kuroko terangkat sebelah. "Turut berduka untuk ponselmu."

"Ah, iya. Eh, Kurokocchi, aku mau minta kontak teman-teman Teikou dulu."

"Nanti kukirimkan lewat surel," ujar Kuroko. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Bagaimana bisa meneleponku, Kise-kun? Kontakmu, kan, hilang semua."

Ada keheningan yang tidak biasanya dari seberang sana. Kuroko bahkan sempat mengira Kise tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya—

"... Aku hapal mati nomor Kurokocchi, sih. Kurokocchi juga tidak pernah ganti nomor."

Kuroko diam. Ia tidak bilang ia tidak menduga jawaban Kise, tapi ia juga tidak bilang tidak terkejut.

Kalau Kuroko tetap diam, ia yakin Kise akan buang-buang pulsa untuk hal yang sia-sia. Temannya itu tampak tidak akan melontarkan komentar sedari tadi.

"Lain kali, simpan seluruh kontak Kise-kun di _cloud_ atau semacamnya. Antisipasi hal in terjadi lagi," kata Kuroko pelan.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengangguk meski ia tahu, Kise tidak akan dapat melihatnya. Sambungan telepon lebih dahulu dimatikan Kuroko. Ia meletakkan ponsel dan bersiap berbaring di kasurnya—tapi ponselnya berdering kembali.

Panggilan masuk masih datang dari nomor yang sama. "Ada yang kelupaan, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko langsung.

"Uhm, itu—ah, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kapan-kapan, aku boleh berkunjung ke tempat Kurokocchi?" Kise terdengar menyembunyikan nada berharapnya. Kuroko mengingat-ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu Kise. Kalau tidak salah, satu tahun lalu, saat Akashi berulang tahun.

Tidak ada yang salah dari bertemu dengan teman lama.

"Boleh," jawab Kuroko.

Panggilan terputus tak lama setelah itu. Kuroko menaruh ponsel di atas meja, lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

Satu hari berjumpa dengan teman lama tidak terdengar buruk bagi Kuroko.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
